The truth of KALAH
by LDocKruger
Summary: The story of the one you knew so little of, the one you tossed aside for your experience. This is how he took his position, his, destiny...


(R and R, sorry I will change this into chapters later!)  
  
"What?! A free drink? Kalah, ye lousy drunk gimp, off with ye!" The inn burst with laughter, as Kalah lowered his head, wincing at the mocking crowd, as he started to the doors. When he almost stumbled over the leg of a chair, he limped shutting his eyes, he knew it would trigger more laughter. "Hey gnome! Don't trip on yer arse on the way out!" The inn doors burst open as Kalah came flopping out, tripping on the curb, falling face first against one of the many merchant barrels that littered the streets of Waukeens Promenade. He was relieved that it was night, and no one was around to see his clumsiness, but he started to tear slightly. "Ill make them pay," Kalah sniffed, "they shall all pay, someday."  
  
The next day, Kalah tied his boots, perfectly, as he then opened his home door, letting the sun shine on his face as his morning breath. He trailed the edges of the Promenade, kicking the stones with his hands in his pockets, his short form making him bland. He was swirling thoughts in his head; thoughts of making everyone finally suffer for his humiliation. It was in his haste, that he fell over a small flask. Kalahs face turned red, although no one saw, he was getting frustrated at tripping over everything because of his height. "Lousy, beastly..." He picked up the flask, about to toss it, as he soon realized the beauty of the object. It was golden, with gems produced on the side of its blue exterior. Kalah immediately began to shine in his eyes, looking at the object with desire, and hope, that it will ease his pain. He looked around, then stuffed it into his pocket conspicuously, planning in his mind that he would pawn it later. But, the day rained, as Kalah was forced to make way to his shack, rather then face laughter, as he would be downed with rain as he waited for service.  
  
The fireplace was warm sanctuary for the gnome, as he sat on his humble bed, looking on at the flask that stood by the fire. His heart was full of hope, and was pounding, that he would earn a fortune from this treasure. He began to think to himself as the fire crackled, what he would buy? A new house? A woman for company? He could have anything, he thought. As he sighed, he stood up, sitting next to the vase as he grabbed it. He was at a start, to rub it, when the flask shook. Kalah dropped it, but it did not fall, as it floated instead. The tip was producing magical energy, as the surge was incredible, Kalah had never seen anything like it before. The mist that was Conjured eventually turned into the form of a Dijinni, that stared down upon the tiny dwarf, though it was not taller then the room its self. Its huge blue muscularity was intimidating, but Kalah was more speechless then afraid. "Wha-? Who are you?" Kalah sputtered. "Iam the soul you have released, haha! I shall thank the Kalah, who has suffered much." "How did you know my name?" "I know a lot about you Kalah! Haha!" the dijinni exclaimed, "An' I wish to help you, for your suffering." Kalah looked on, still confused, but his eyes demanded more. "For you will of releasing me, I shall grant you whatever you want!" Kalah's eyes widened, this had to be a dream, but he was willing to take a chance. "I want to make everyone who has made fun of me, suffer, I have a plan. I want them all to pay. Especially the circus, for that's were all the most foulest of fools go." The dijinni spins, emitting a field of gray over Kalah, as it laughed mockingly, "Then it shall be done! You are to change your position in this world, Kalah the ruler! You shall be master of illusions, everyone shall be your beasts, and tomorrow, the circus shall be your Palace!" The sphere disappeared, as the dijinni poured back into the flask, as the flask spinned, then seemed to vanish as the fire roared proudly. Kalah stood still, silent and unmoving, but he grinned, as in his eyes, a twinkle of power shined, as deep in his mind, his plan would unfold.  
  
The next morning, to his surprise, people were lining up outside his shack, outside the great circus tent. Kalah then knew what his goal that day was, as he disappeared into the crowd, forgetting all of his morning start-ups. He was anxious, nervous, and determined. As he made his way up through the thick crowds of gossip, he came to the front entrance. Amnish soldiers were guarding the tent, keeping peace with their shiny armor as usual. Kalah stopped, looking on at the soldiers, thinking to himself. As he raised his hand, a quick flash of light appeared, blinding him with white flash for a moment. When he regained his posture, he looked at his hand. The crowd around him didn't notice his mischief, but it seemed to catch a soldier's attention. "You there!" the guard called "come ere', the crowds are not friendly you know!" Kalah looked on at him puzzled, but then approached him. His movement was slow and carefully. "So ye," the guard continued "ye guard the inside, we got enough out here, I think we can handle it." Kalah tilted his head, but then nodded, as he entered the carnival, hearing the muffled rants and complaints of the crowd, he remembered, the dijinni said that he was an illusionist now, that was the only explanation. "Besides," he thought, "there's no turning back now."  
  
Kalahs movement through the circus tent was fast. He stopped behind the main stage, the crew around him was unaware of his presence. As he peeked out onto the stage, he saw little bits and pieces of people frantically moving. It did not take long for the crowds to start breaking in, and when they did, the circus seemed full of angry, happy, and drunk beetles. Quayle, the gnome circus master announced his greetings as the people clapped at the first act. Kalah hated him, he was like the others. They all laughed at him. But now Kalah was focused, his plan was yet to go. After the first three acts, the intermission was taking place, as people began to talk, and leave. This was it, a rush of nervousness overwhelmed Kalah at this point as he began to sweat. But with his final drops, he ran out onto the stage. The stage immediately became silent, as everyone stared on confused. Kalah froze. He stood motionless, and for a minute, he seemed to forget were he was. "Hey Kalah!" an anyomonous commoner shouted, "off the stage, damn blasted fool!" It was then it all came back. Kalah raised his hands, as if to catch a ball, as orbs of red magical energy were created. As he turned his hand, the magic disappeared. A flick of his wrist caused a flash of electricity to surround him, but then vanished as he frowned. The crowd stared on in awe. Some started to clap, some laugh, thinking his magical display was an act. As they all started to praise the sight, Kalah started to point at the crowd, a rainbow spray firing from his fingers. Suddenly, the crowd began to change. People started to change, growing extra limbs and screaming at the sight of their deformities as the people became a crowd of giant spiders, wolves, and others beasts as they all started to crawl over the seats, not attacking, but confused. Kalah started to laugh chaotically as himself, was changing. He became a tall, powerful looking, yet intelligent, as an ogre mage. His inhuman laughter filled the circus tent, as people were still changing before their very eyes. The circus itself turned from the interior, into a beautiful palace with marble floors and fountains. Doors with huge knobs and hallways that extended forever. In his haste of transforming, he came up across a female elf. He had seen her before, her name was Aerie, and her Uncle Quayle. Kalah pointed his finger at her, his eyes red with fury as his ogre mouth drooled with vengeance. "Y-you must stop this at once! F-foul beast!" Aerie was shaking her staff at him, as she seemed to want to attack. "Hahaha, me? Beast? You shall be my beast!" The energy that came from Kalahs hand surrounded Aerie as she dropped her staff. Shackles, and chains formed around her wrists, as she was bound to the ground. Her eyes shocked, as her appearance was changing illusion as well. Her form became more muscular, as her muscles bulked, she was formed into a disgusting, foul soul like the others. Kalah then picked her staff up, changing it into a blade. Shining green, as he threw it across his palace.  
  
Kalah scratched his chin with a long nail, as he sat on a throne. The palace was quiet, as one of his illusion beasts approached him. "Master Kalah..." it hissed, "there is much rumors outside of here...that a lot others are forming." "Forming for what?!" He snapped annoyed, "To stop me?" The creature nodded, feared at his tone. Kalah was most amused by this, "Let them come, my beast shall bring them to me, and they shall join my crusade." He shook his fist, sending the beast away.  
  
There was a sound. In the downstairs of the palace, Kalah stood up, waiting not nervous, but anxious. He lined his beasts up to the throne, protecting his sanctuary. Suddenly, he turned his head to a shrub rubbing against the wall. Kalah flinged his wrist at the shrub, as a small creature fell from it, and he found it was Quayle, Aeries Uncle. "Well well, Quayle, I see you are about to whiteness my victory and conquest, yes?" Quayle stood up, shaking a fist at him, warning that he will attack, "What did you do to my niece Kalah? You shall pay!"  
  
"Oh please." Kalah laughed, as his eyes flared, as Quayle melted, into a puddle of thick blob. He was yet another illusion. Just then, the palace door swigged open, and much to Kalahs surprise, it was not an army. Only three stocky rough fellows and,...Aerie. She was free, as Kalah was amused by this surprise. "Ahhh, I see you have led them here nicely my beast" "W-what? Im not your...." "Hahaha, your not what? Your not my beast? Oh but you are," Kalah spoke eagerly, "don't you see?" Aerie's attention was driven to Quayle. "Uncle Quayle? W-what have you done to him!" "Aerie is that you?" the blob gurgled, "I have no eyes, no eyes!" "Be careful!" Aerie yelled to the warriors around her, "Some of these are illusions and some aren't!" "Yes, it's a regular three-ring-circus isn't it? Now my beasts, tear each other apart!" Kalah pointed a command, as the creatures swarmed onto the party. The first line slashed at the group, but was easily cut down by the armor, as Aerie also shifted her magic at them, trying to reach Kalah. Kalah was disappointed at this, so he turned to Quayle the blob, as he set flame around him. Quayle gurgled and shook in pain, as this drew Aerie mad, as she began to violently thrust her magical energy towards Kalahs beasts, capacitating some. The warriors stood ground, taking the onslaught. The beasts seemed to fall under their blades easily. Kalah grew nervous, as looked around him trying to figure out what to do. Soon, his numbers were destroyed, with blades and magic of rage. As the fighters and Aerie looked to Kalah, stepping to him through the remaining hordes. Kalah was sweating now, this was unexpected, and they must die! He then suddenly created orbs, tossing them at the footmen, but to of vain, as the men were shielded with sorcery. Kalah stumbled back as one of the men made contact with him, he rolled and stood up, sizing up the man. The warrior slashed towards his chest, as Kalah countered it with his fist, covered by his magical counter. But then, Aeries voice rang in his head, it shaded his interior, distracting him as the warrior slung his weapon a second time. This time, it made contact, as Kalah was cut across the stomach, a fatal cut for sure. The palace sunk into darkness.  
  
When the darkness cleared, the circus was back to normal. The gambling spinners were going organized, it was only one story as people stood up and shook their heads, including Quayle, as if from waking from a bad dream. The fountain sounds stopped, and even the tent flaps seemed undisturbed. The only thing that wasn't normal, was Kalah. He lay slain, in a pool of blood, Kalah the great in his own glory, has been defeated. He was just a gnome, back to his pitiful self as he was twitching in pain. "NO!" Kalah yelped in his high voice, as he coughed, "this wasn't what was supposed to happen. This wasn't what was promised me! Ohhhh, to have my dream crushed by a pair of inbred northern adventurers, your beastly greed for excitement, destroying my hope..." The warrior shifted, looking around at first, then back at Kalah, "You deserve to die gnome, using this circus as your personal play ground?" "You still don't understand do you?" Kalahs eyes were giving up, as he turned his head to the side tearing in his eyes. "I just wanted people to like me, and for those that made fun of me to feel sorry. I have been rambled on all my life, and this was my...my revenge" "Oh what a poor pitiful man," Aerie spoke gently, "I laughed at him like everyone else, but I did not know it would come to this..." Kalah coughed again, as the circus folk started to eavesdrop. "You- you've killed me..." Kalah spoke softly now, "not only me, but you've killed my dignity, my hopes and my dreams, all for your thrill" The circus filled with remorse, as some people who felt sympathy began to whisper among themselves. It was then, in the silence, that the warrior sighed in relief and regret, and the rejoicing of children with their normal parents, and that the poor soul named Kalah the great, passed into oblivion.  
  
(The end)  
  
(Ok I know I didn't get what Kalah said exactly right, I will fix that later) (I plan on making more fics about the evil characters such as Edwin and Korgan, if I get an R and R) 


End file.
